


Fry Guy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: just like… high school au where the kid always has frieswhere does he get themhow does he hide them from his teacherswill he give u one??? maybetumblr





	Fry Guy

**Monday**  
Taemin brings a sleeve-covered hand up to muffle his yawn into, and then kind of just leaves his sleeve over half of his face. The morning air is so cold and his sleeve is so warm. He’ll go through the whole day like this. One hand over his mouth. He doesn’t give a shit.

He shuffles up to the low wall that separates the gas station from the corner of the sidewalk and sits, blearily watching cars drive passed to the school down the block. The usual few kids are walking their sleepy butts down the street and Taemin sighs because he’s going to be joining them soon as soon as Jinki meets back up with him. He glances around the parking lot of the shopping center behind him with a grimace. As soon as Jinki decides to show the fuck up, more like. Sticking his hand into his hoodie pocket, he first pulls out a fry, lovely and crispy and warm, and pops it into his mouth. Then he pulls out his phone and opens up a game to pass the time while he waits.

Eventually, there’s a tap on his shoulder and he looks up to see his big bro standing there with his morning coffee. Finally.

“Sip?” he asks, standing up and leaning on Jinki’s shoulder.

“Mmhmm,” Jinki replies, handing over his warm cup. Taemin takes it as Jinki reaches out and presses the crosswalk button to the school side of the street. There’s too much milk, as usual, but Taemin takes his free sips of coffee where he can get them. He takes three little swallows and then hands it back to Jinki with a tired smack of his lips. “Fry?” Jinki asks as he holds his cup in both hands.

“Mmhmm,” Taemin hums, pulling one from his hoodie and handing it over. Jinki reaches for it, but then hesitates with a little frown.

“Is that a Burger King fry?” he asks, pointing at it. Taemin nods, wiggling it at Jinki. Thick and crisp and fluffy on the inside. A little bland, but still good. A wholesome fry. Jinki scrunches his nose, though, and returns his hand back to his coffee. “Ew,” he mumbles. Taemin scoffs, offended down to his very core.

“I’m sorry?” he says, curling the fry to his chest protectively. “Do I know you?” he asks. No brother of his would say something so disgusting.

“Oh my god,” Jinki says, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic.” Taemin shakes his head in disbelief. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that the crosswalk is open so he starts walking without reply, stuffing his lovely fry into his own mouth. Jinki steps a little quickly to catch up to him and nudges his shoulder. “I’m still driving you and your friends to the mall this weekend, right?” he asks.

“Sorry?” Taemin says again, frowning at him with confusion. “I don’t talk to strangers,” he says, and pulls his hood up.

“Taemin,” Jinki says flatly, but Taemin just hops up onto the curb and walks purposefully down the sidewalk to the school without looking back.

 

**Tuesday**  
Taemin props his chin up on his bag, hugging it close while he waits for the rest of third period biology to fill in. They’re supposed to take notes today and he doesn’t know how he’s going to get his notebook from his bag when he’s using it as a pillow, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there. Maybe they’ll watch a movie and he’ll just get a worksheet to fill out instead. That would be nice.

With a glance at the teacher, he slips his hand into his hoodie pocket and pulls out a fry. McDonald’s today; a classic, long and crisp and extra salty. A blessing. He loves that the  _good_ Mcdonald’s is by the school instead of that garbage one with the soft, mushy fries by the movies. As he chews slowly and reaches in for another, a head of black hair with red streaked bangs comes through the door. Oh. There they are.

Key drops their bag on their desk next to him and then sits in it with a little hum like they always do. Taemin watches tiredly as they pull out their notes and pencil box, and then raises his eyebrow when they turn expectantly to him.

“Hey,” they say, barely waving for a second before holding their hand out, palm up. “Let me get a fry,” they say. Taemin snorts, looking away.

“Get a better attitude first,” he mumbles. Immediately Key gasps and huffs and acts all indignant, but Taemin doesn’t really care. He hates when people _demand_ shit from him and Key knows that. He blandly ignores Key’s whines and insistences until class starts, and only tries to keep his smirk down a little bit when he eats another fry right in front of their eyes.

At some point Key gets up to throw something away and Taemin leans over and places three whole fries on top of their notebook. When they get back they take one look at them and huff, throwing Taemin an annoyed little glare.

They also eat the fries.

 

**Wednesday**  
Minho only just barely makes it through the door of sixth period world history before the bell rings. Taemin breathes out a slow, relieved, impressed breath. That was close. Closer than usual. Before Minho has even collapsed into the desk in front of him, Taemin is holding his whole container of fries out. There’s only about a fourth of a large left this time, but they’re Carl’s Jr fries. Thick fries. Seasoned fries. Skin still on. Hearty fries.

“Thanks,” Minho breathes, taking them and pulling two out at once. Taemin nods with a little shrug. He always saves his mid week fries for Minho. It’s Wonderful Wednesday in the gym classes, which means that Minho just ran all period long and then had to hightail it all the way across the school and up the stairs to make it in time for this class.

He’s never even asked for any fries, to be honest. Not once. Taemin just  _gives_ him whatever leftovers he has every Wednesday. Taemin has never known a human to be more deserving of fries than Minho. He’s a good egg.

The teacher starts them off by going over the homework from last night; Taemin listens tiredly and checks his answers while Minho slowly makes his way through his fries. When he gets up to turn it in, Minho holds out his paper with a pleading little smile and Taemin smiles back, nodding easily as he takes it. He doesn’t know why he has such a soft spot for his tall classmate. It’s probably the big eyes and the ease with which he shares his notes.

He sits back down and tugs his textbook close to turn to the new chapter, rubbing his palms into his eyes before getting into a comfortable learning slouch. Forty-something minutes to go until he’s free but until then, he feels like he can learn some things.

As he’s tapping his pencil over his bottom lip and trying not to zone out of the powerpoint, Minho taps softly on his desk. Taemin glances at the teacher, then at him, and blinks when Minho hands him back his container of fries. Oh. Nice. He’s saved Taemin all of the thin, little, crispy ones. What a good and pure human.

 

**Thursday  
** From: Jinki  
4:53pm  
taemin i swear to fucking god do not make me tell mom that youre ignoring me because i dont like bk fries

Taemin glances at the text that pops up in the corner of his phone and snorts. He swipes it away without opening the app and technically looking at it, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He doesn’t even care about the fries anymore; now he’s just ignoring Jinki because it’s amusing.

His phone vibrates more, probably with texts from his friends telling him to hurry up because the trailers are starting. He ignores them as well but continues his walking through the movie theatre a little faster. He knows that he’s late. He had important fry business to take care of first. As he approaches the right ticket checker he smiles, recognizing him easily.

“Hey, Jong,” he says, holding out his ticket. He loves running into his computer class buddy here. He’s always so cute, all snazzed up in his uniform and everything.

“Hey,” Jonghyun says back, smiling a smile that’s part customer service and part genuine. He takes his ticket and rips it with a quick glance. “You’re number seven, the third on your right,” he says as he hands it back.

“Mmhmm,” Taemin hums, stuffing it into his pocket. “Thank–”

“Hey, wait,” Jonghyun says quickly. He holds a hand out in front of Taemin’s chest, and when Taemin turns to him with a confused look, he’s glancing around the rest of the lobby. He looks Taemin up and down and cocks a brow. “What kind of fries you got?” he asks lowly. He glances at Taemin’s hoodie pocket meaningfully as well and Taemin frowns.

“Jonghyun,” he says, voice carrying a whine. He doesn’t wanna give up his fries. They’re  _Five Guys_ fries. Gorgeous. Salty. Deep. Flavorful. Fried to perfection.  _Expensive._

_“Taemin_ ,” Jonghyun hisses back. “It’s against the rules to bring your own food in,” he says, nodding around the rest of the movie theatre. “I could get in trouble by letting you. What fries are you bribing me with?”

“Oh my god,” Taemin huffs. He shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out four wonderful, perfect, lovely fries. “Here,” he mutters, pushing them into Jonghyun’s eager hands.

“Oh my god, are these Five Guys?” Jonghyun asks. “Fucking bless. Enjoy your movie.” He’s smiling wide as he pops one into his mouth and Taemin grumbles, shuffling passed him and into the theatre.

 

**Friday**  
Taemin bites his lips as he watches his hash browns frying in the pan. This is just. So good. So nice. He has no idea why today is a Friday off but he doesn’t mind in the slightest, not when he’s cooking himself up a late breakfast right now instead of falling asleep in second period algebra. He should probably pay more attention to holidays and whatnot so he could be more prepared, but whatever.

He gets on his tiptoes to pull down the bottles of seasoning salt from the cabinet over the stove, uncapping one and sprinkling it over his potatoes. With the second bottle, more comes out that he was expecting and he pauses, frowning at the very obvious dusting of salt in the pan. Hmm. Whoops. And the salt from the bacon fat he’s frying this up in will be added to that as well. Shit.

Taemin stares at his mistake for another few moments before he shrugs and shuffles back to the freezer. He’ll just add more shredded potatoes. No big deal. He takes the bag out, pulls off the rubber band, and pours some more out on top of the ones already in pan. Sure, he’s not supposed to have too much in a pan at once, but whatever. He’s in charge of his own destiny. No little instructions box on the back of a freezer bag of potatoes is going to tell him how to live his life. He kind of likes when these potatoes aren’t as crispy anyway.

When he puts the bag back into the freezer he also glances at the clock on the wall. Hmm. It’s been about ten minutes so far. He’d be the few blocks down the street and at the shopping center by now. Maybe it  _would_ have been faster to just walk down there and buy some breakfast fries for himself. Maybe some of those crispy Jack in the Box ones.

It wouldn’t be as warm and cozy and relaxing, though, Taemin tells himself, and he shrugs as he moves back to stand over the stove again. It would also be largely more expensive than free, which is what these hash browns are. And he wouldn’t have bacon or a blankie to go with them. Yeah. He smiles softly as he pokes his potatoes around the pan. This was definitely a better idea.


End file.
